


Screaming when nothing will come out

by Ignis_Dreams



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Muteness, POV First Person, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Dreams/pseuds/Ignis_Dreams





	Screaming when nothing will come out

 

> When I try to scream, nothing comes out. The only thing I can make come out is blood, all of my blood. 

 So many times have I tried to stop the pain. Yet no matter how many pills I take it doesn't fade.

I've tried ropes around my neck, but I've always been too afraid to take the final jump.

I twiddle with the tiny little trinkets on my desk, the cat asking if I'm alright every so often. 

Every reply is a lie.

I just give a simple thumbs up and force a false smile, continuing the work I've been provided.

As I continue to write, the pencil led snaps. Looking back at my writing, it became clear as to why Morgana had asked. I had been pressing down way to roughly. 

I sigh, giving in for the night, looking up at the ceiling of the shoddy attic I now called home. Morgana had stopped telling me when I should sleep. He knew at this point I would crash when I needed to, though he would join me at the same time every night. 

As my phone rang for the last time that night, I looked over to the glowing light.

It was an invitation.

I had to accept 

I had to accept

I should've been greatful for the people who were willing to attempt communicating with me wordlessly. 

I was only a burden


End file.
